elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Chookhaysenn/Film elevators in South Thailand
Welcome to the South Thailand elevator blog. I can tell you the tips to film there. Get In By car: For Thai national, you can drive down via route 4(?) if you are from Bangkok. For Malaysian and Singaporean (visa or passport required) planned to visit South Thailand, you can enter the border checkpoint at Padang Besar (Malaysia side), Bukit Kayu Hitam, Pengkalan Hulu, Rantau Panjang and Bukit Bunga. If you live in Kelantan, North Perak, Kedah and Perlis, you also can get a border pass which is 90% cheaper than passport for 5 years. But border pass are limited to Narathiwat, Yala, Pattani, Songkhla and Satun province only. All passport, visa and border pass are valid up to 30 days (some country up to 15-90 days, depend on visa or passport of the country). By bus: See for a sign like Hat Yai, Trang, Krabi, Phuket, etc and see the price. Vary by season. For bus in Malaysia side, you won't find direct bus to Hat Yai or any towns and cities for South Thailand. You need a taxi or bus to any small town or to border checkpoint to get in. By plane: For Kuala Lumpur or Singapore, you can fly to Hat Yai or Phuket only while Penang can fly to Krabi by Firefly. By Train: If you are taking train via Malaysian east coast region, there are no train service to Sungai Kolok due to some reason. You need to continue by taking a taxi to get in to the border to catch the train via Sungai Kolok. If you are taking train via Malaysian west coast region, you will go through Padang Besar. Get around By car: Some people love get around by car. Mostly Malaysian and Thai cars. But sometime, you will find a traffic jam during peak hour. Better take Songthrew (a mini truck like Toyota Hilux taxi) to take you around. By Songthrew: The best way to get around and get your favourite elevator filming destination is Songthrew (alternatively, most Malaysian also called it tuk-tuk). Just pay 20bhat and GO! By walking: Walk within distance to find elevator is fun and save a little more money. Walk a little further maybe make you tired to find a little further elevator around you. By motorbike taxi: See the yellow or blue jacket around you and take you around the town/city. Songkhla Note that Hat Yai is in Songkhla province. Not Hat Yai is province. Hat Yai is the most visit by Malaysian and Singaporean. While Songkhla is located 30km away. They have nice beaches. But not very much nightlife in Songkhla than Hat Yai. #Central Festival Hat Yai Located along route 4, South East of the city. Shopping here is not recommend because too expensive. But don't forget to look a very nice Christmas tree every December every year. They have nice Hitachi elevators in there. Film by 2 elevator filmer but different date. First filmed by Star Asia Elevator. Recommend film time: midnight (GMT+7) while watching the cinema. 2. Lee Gardens Plaza Hotel The most famous tourist spot and most popular hotel in Hat Yai. 33 floor. Its buffet is not very expensive. If you stay at their hotel, you need to ride up to 2-3 elevators. But don't get confused with the elevators (see the sign carefully). First filmed by CKS Channel (now: Star Asia Elevator). 3. Regency Hotel Located near Lee Gardens Plaza Hotel. Have Hitachi elevator. There are 2 different elevators. One old like 70's and one newer one like 90's. Filmed by Star Asia Elevator and CKS Channel. 4. Big C/ Big C Extra Hat Yai Big C located at the end of the city and Big C Extra (originally Carefour supermarket) located not far from Hat Yai park. Both malls have Schlindler elevator. 5. Golden Crown Hotel Located near to Kim Yong Market. Perfect for those who love to find Thai food at the market. Nice cheap luxry hotel. Have Kone elevator. 6. Hat Yai International Airport Not much info. Have Kone elevators. Filmed by 1 Thai elevator filmer. 7. Florida Hotel 700 metres away from Lee Gardens Plaza Hotel. Cheapest hotel with elevators. They use 90's Mitsubishi elevator. UPDATED! Now this hotel have WiFi for free and replace to newer aircond. 8. SP Samila Beach Resort Have Hitachi elevators. WiFi have but very slow. Expensive beach resort. 9. Tang Kuan Mountain Inclined elevators. Please note that their music are copyright will be played along your ride. Use your own NCS (No Copyright Sounds) song to play along your ride to replace the original audio on your video. 10. Tesco Lotus Songkhla Unknown elevator brand. Have visit by CKS Channel (now: Star Asia Elevator) but not filmed by him. 11. Tesco Lotus Channa I have 1 time unusual stop for lunch here before reach Hat Yai. Found Schlindler elevator and film here. Located 3km before Chana town, 35km before Hat Yai, 25km before Songkhla and 65km from Pattani. 12. Oliver Hotel Nice and clean hotel. Have Mitsubishi elevator here. 13. Satit Grand View Hotel The most popular luxry and cheap hotel in Sadao district. Have Mitsubishi here. 14. Wat Khao Rup Chang Located in Padang Besar district (about 10km from Padang Besar town, Thailand). The temple was built by Singaporean Chinese. This temple have cave. Just walk around and have a tour in the cave. After walk in the cave, go to the temple (Burma style temple). In the temple, have thousands or Buddha pagoda. While in there, there are 1 elevator which is located at the side of Buddha statue. You can go up to second floor and see the view. This temple is not very famous because no one is recommended to this temple due to famous in Dannok town which is populated with disco, pub and Asian Culture Village. The elevator brand remains unknown. 15. Genting Hotel Nice and unique hotel. Located 1.5km from Lee Gardens Plaza Hotel. Cheap, clean and have been renovate to very nice hotel. Elevator have been moded recently. But the brand name unchange (THYMAN). 16. Sri Nakarin A Thai King Palace??? No, its not a Thai King Palace. It's a mall. But nothing special here at the moment. Have Mitsubishi elevator. Trang 1. Robinson Mall Located 1km outside Trang town. Have Schlindler 3300 AP elevator. Touch button. Love it!!! 2. Rua Rasada Hotel, Trang Expensive hotel. Shaped like a boat. Visited by Star Asia Elevator but he not filmed it. :( Mitsubishi elevator confirmed(?). Krabi A get away to Ao Nang beach. But don't naked there anyway. :) 1. Ao Nang Beach Resort Mitsubishi elevator. High class beach resort. Filmed by Star Asia Elevator. 2. City Hotel Krabi Cheaper than the beach resort. In the heart of central town. Have Mitsubishi elevator. Phuket Phuket have a nice beach (like Krabi does). Most international tourist loves travel here. There are few elevator filmer filmed here. 1. Patong Resort, Phuket Filmed by Sumosoftinc (Indonesia elevator filmer). He films AC Power elevator (sounds rare) on end of December 2011. 2. Outtriger Phuket Beach Resort Filmed by vief86mo. Films Otis Traction Elevator here. 3. Central Festival Phuket Filmed by Sumosoftinc. He films Mitsubishi Scenic Elevator in the mall. 4. Big C Phuket Filmed by scpminecraft1234 (Thai elevator filmer). Films Otis Elevator. 5. Hard Rock Hotel Phuket/dusitD2 Phuket Resort Filmed by The liftcader-Arcade games,Lifts and more!. Films Otis elevator. Narathiwat 1. Genting Hotel Sungai Kolok Kone elevators 2. Marina Hotel Sungai Kolok Mitsubishi elevator Yala Yala is a province. Note that Yala town are very dengerous to travel in here. However, there are popular highlands in Yala province are Betong. Betong is very populated by Chinese (about 40%), including most Chinese travellers from Malaysia and Singapore also come here too (most of them entering via Pengkalan Hulu district). This town (Betong) also have historic place like communist site like Piyamit tunnel, largest mailbox and clock tower. The town (Betong) also have karaoke, disco and pub too. 1. Betong Merlin Hotel Otis Asian Lexan elevator built here. 2. OK! Yes Pub (Betong Merlin Plaza) Otis Asian Lexan elevator built here. In front Betong Merlin Hotel and near to 3. Yala Rama Hotel Jessy Elevators filmed here. Have Mitsubishi elevator. WARNING! Yala, Narathiwat and Pattani (3 Southmost provience in Thailand) should be avoided because there are bomb here and there. If you are planned to film here, please take some risk. However, Betong in Yala province remain safe to travel. Others/Note Others update soon. If need help or add any elevators that you know (including film by you), you can tell me to re-edit by comment down below or you can re-edit by yourself. Category:Blog posts